


Just the Two of Us

by blue_idiot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, a bit OOC, based on my experiences, i did the meme wrong huh, i have voices inside my head and one reminds me very much of Kamukura, im not entirely sure what happens post game so i dont go into detail, its a doozy, its not that bad, oh fuck gotta make sure my friends dont find this ahsh, oh look at that instead of working on my wips im venting ajdhaha, oh well, self-deprication, slaps hajime, this bad boy can fit so much projection, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_idiot/pseuds/blue_idiot
Summary: We can make it if we try.Hajime is strong willed and confident, yes, but he won’t stop needing Izuru now, especially since they share the same body. Whenever stressed or scared or angry he knows he will run to Izuru and have him help and - dare he say - protect him. And Hajime has a sense Izuru needs him too, maybe Izuru needs Hajime as much as Hajime needs Izuru. For what, Hajime doesn’t know.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Should I start putting actual thought into summaries instead of copying and pasting a paragraph from the story? Yes. Do I care? No. Its a vent fic people I’m allowed to be sloppy.
> 
> I have no idea why I’m posting this.

It’s become a more common occurrence for Hajime, just staring at the ceiling and letting his mind wander. He doesn’t know how long he stays staring at the ceiling instead of sleeping. Sometimes he could stare for hours letting his mind wander and left over energy leaving his body shaking, unable to go to bed. 

‘You should sleep.’ 

He doesn’t hear as much as processes Kamukura. It’s not like he hears him from outside his head as if someone was talking but he ‘hears’ him nonetheless. It’s as if he thought to himself ‘I’m late’. You think it to yourself and you hear your voice in your head. It’s like that, except Kamukura’s voice is different, deeper and flat. 

‘Must I?’ 

He replies back the same way: by thought. He could reply out loud but they both decide against it, in fear that Hajime gets too used to it and accidentally speaks out loud to Kamukura in public. They’d rather not have that happen. 

He feels Izuru’s answer than hears it. 

‘Yes.’ 

He can visualize Izuru going further back into his - their?- subconscious, his voice going quieter and control fading. 

Hajime turns to his side and hugs a pillow close, eyes closing and hoping sleep to take him soon. 

  
  
  
  


When he awakes he sees everything but doesn’t process it. 

‘We should go meet up with everyone soon lest they worry, but first we need to shower. You have been neglecting our hygiene.’ 

Izuru’s voice is much louder and Hajime imagines he’s in a little ball curled in his mind with Izuru at the front, head first and center. He feels scolded. He doesn’t want to reply back, doesn’t want to be reminded that he exists and maybe he shouldn’t let these self-deprecating thoughts get to him but he can’t help it. 

He sees himself gather soap into his hand and scrub his body than actually doing it. He feels detached in a way. And he ponders on what his life has become as he - Izuru - they wash his hair, taking care to not be too harsh and turning the water to cold to rinse with, gathering conditioner after that. It’s very different from his quick scrubbing and dismission of conditioner. After another quick scrub the conditioner is rinsed out, this time much more slower as his hand glides through his hair to undo tangles. 

He has to admit it feels good. 

He glides through the process of drying off, focusing on random things because it was always hard to have his mind empty for too long. 

He finds himself staring at the mirror, staring at supposed-to-be-him reflection. He stares at the brown hair and his stupid green and red eye. He leans foward to stare closer and his (stupid) eyes take in every small flaw in his face and he moves his mouth, pulls at the skin under his eyes. This is him huh. Odd. He goes back to business. Taking the tub of toothpaste and putting a blob on the bristles he brushes and brushes, caressing his tongue with the minty bristles and then washing the brush, then taking a mouthful of water before spitting it. 

‘It’s about time we go.’ 

Izuru’s voice is much quieter than this morning, but loud enough that Hajime is aware of him. He hums. 

  
  
  
  


There are days where Izuru isn’t there at all. Sometimes it escapes Hajime’s notice until when he needs someone to talk to, whether that's simply for entertainment or comfort isn’t important. He searches in his mind and hears nothing and he gets scared. It scares him that that scares him. Most people would be glad that there isn’t a voice in their head, but here Hajime is sitting in bed desperately wanting to hear something, anything. 

It gets bad sometimes. He lays there, hearing nothing but the air conditioner and his breathing and just silence. He feels alone then. Ever since the tragedy, no since the project he’s been nothing but a mess relying on Izuru for everything. Lets face it he’s also been a mess even before he got into the Reserve Department. He just - he feels so alone. He stuffs his face in a pillow and takes a deep breath in, it hitches with his held back sobs. 

‘What are you doing?’ 

He lets out a muffled sob as Izuru’s voice rings in his head. It’s flat as always but Hajime doesn’t care. He sniffs and sits up, wiping at his eyes. 

“Nothing.” He says this outloud, blinking rapidly to clear away tears and just bask in the presence of Izuru in his head and thank  _ god he’s not alone.  _

He knows Izuru has accepted that answer and Hajime can’t help but think he feels a flicker of concern from the Ultimate Hope. 

  
  
  
  


Hajime is strong willed and confident, yes, but he won’t stop needing Izuru now, especially since they share the same body. Whenever stressed or scared or angry he knows he will run to Izuru and have him help and - dare he say - protect Izuru. And Hajime has a sense Izuru needs him too, maybe Izuru needs Hajime as much as Hajime needs Izuru. For what, Hajime doesn’t know. 

**Author's Note:**

> This should have stayed in my google docs. 
> 
> Don’t worry I am the epitome of mentally stable.


End file.
